Can't Fall for my Boss's Brother
by tinkie's peachies
Summary: Kagome is one of the hottest girls in Tokyo. But no one knows that the gorgeous Kagome is the best assassin, now she is out to bring down the Youkai Gang. Too bad though, she might fall for one of the gang's bad boys. IK, MS, SR, KA
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this is my first fan fiction, hopefully you guys will enjoy my story. I put a lot of effort into making this story and like I said hopefully you guys will enjoy my fan fiction like I enjoy all of the awesome works of the people here. Love, Linh

Summary: Kagome is one of the hottest girls out in modern day Tokyo, but no one knows that the gorgeous Kagome is one of the best assassins. Now, she is out to bring down the Tokyo's number one gang, but in the process she might fall in love with one of the gang's bad boys.INU/KAG – MIR/SAN – SESS/RIN – KOU/AYA

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but it's still fun to pretend and live in my own fantasy, sorry Rumiko. - -

**

* * *

**

**No Problem**

**Can't Fall for My Boss's Brother

* * *

**

Modern Day, Tokyo

Sigh, a girl with black hair and warm chocolate eyes just continued sighing and looking out the window. She was wearing a short pair of shorts and a tight pink tank top, she had her hair in a loose ponytail.

Kagome was yawning half listening to one of her friends from high school. She met her friends Yuri, Ayumi, and Myu can't remember her friends name at WacDonalds, she was just planning on buying a drink but her friends spotted her and insisted her to stay a while to chat.

Kagome was 20 now and it had been 2 years since she saw her friends from high school. She was happy to see them but was bored out of her mind until . . .

RING RING

"Hello!" Kagome said desperately. "Chill Kagome, you just have another mission." Kagome quickly hung up before glancing around "Finally, saved by the bell, well not literally but whatever," muttered Kagome.

"Sorry guys, I wish I could stay longer but I have to go, see you guys soon , um . . . hopefully." Kagome ran past the door anxiously. She felt bad for leaving her friends but she had a job now that she enjoyed and was actually good at.

* * *

15 minutes later 

Kagome went into big tall building entering the elevator. She went to the 12th floor. While waiting, she just looked at her nails which had pink clear glittery nail polish on it and tiny flowers, kawaii Kagome was always good at everything including doing nails, hair, sewing, fighting, ext.

Finally the door opened

"Oh hey Kag, you look great as usual, the boss is waiting for you inside the office." Kagome just smiled and just passed by whispering. "See ya Rin. Oh yeah, I have gotta find out your secret crush. I'm gonna set you up one day. You gotta stop workin girl, just have fun for a day."

"Looks who's takin Kag, you don't even have a boyfriend. You better go, Sess is waiting for you." When Kagome left, Rin just chuckled at the young girl.

* * *

In the Office 

"Hey Sessho, what do I have today?"

"Shut up, you are to call "Boss" or "Sesshoumaru," not Sess, Sesshy, Sessho, or whatever, anyway your mission is to get information on the "youkai gang" and if you have the chance then try to weaken it's stats."

"Whatever, dang Sesshoumaru, took you long enough. Do you know how many people were killed by the youkai gang?"

"Actually, FYI I sent a lot of the assassins out, so far only one survived and that's how we got the information on the gang. So don't act smart, but oh well at least you don't act like that cocky jackass." Kagome giggled.

Kagome watched carefully while Sesshoumaru explained the stats of the gang. "Okay Kagome, the leader of the gang is Naraku; watch out for him. After him, is Inuyasha, in my opinion, I think he's the worst one in the gang." chuckled Sesshoumaru.

"Now after Inuyasha is Sango; she's one of the best, she's really smart and also she's the only woman in the gang. You have to watch out for Miroku, a lot say he is a womanizer but he always figures out who the assassins are. Next, You heard of Kouga, his speed is incredible, he's the fastest in the wolf clan, also one of the minor gang members are the thunder brothers, Kagura; the wind witch, Kanna; her weapon is a mirror, Ayame; which is the newest member 1yr and a half ,and also Kohaku, Sango's younger brother, both from the demon slayer village."

Kagome wasn't even intimidated "How do I get in" Sesshoumaru just stated blandly "Well, they're holding a fight at an warehouse, if you win, you get to join the gang as one of the minor gang members. Since you are the youngest assassin here, not to mention the best, we're sending you to gather information on the best or most dangerous gang in Japan, got it?"

"Fuck yeah, I was meant for this job. Kay get me my the supplies. Oh yeah Sesshoumaru, I heard of Inuyasha, from what I hear he's cocky and arrogant, he's the complete opposite of you, isn't he your brother?" Kagome chuckled

"Half brother" Sesshoumaru corrected, he was fuming by now.

"Whatever, this is gonna be fun."

* * *

out of the office 

"Hey Kagome, that was a long meeting, what took you" asked a perky Rin

"Well, Sesshoumaru wants me to investigate the youkai gang, can't wait, I totally gotta get going, the gang fight starts at 12:30 in the morning tomorrow, plus I gotta get a shower. Cya if I don't die." Kagome said sarcastically

Rin frowned and shook her head disapprovingly "Are you sure Kagome, that gang killed all of the assassins we sent and the guy who survived was like practically dead. Well I won't ever forgive you if u die okay? You better come back"

Kagome ran into the elevator and before the door closed, Kagome said loudly. "NO PROBLEM!"

* * *

Thanks everyone, plz R&R aka read and review. Hopefully I will be able to update tomorrow. Love ya everyone and thanx for reading my story. Well I am reading a Dead Famous, my friend says it's really good so see ya. Love you everyone. Remember to R&R. Linh 


	2. Watching her from Above

Thanx for reviewing everyone, I really appreciate it. Like I said, I'm gonna try to update everyday now. Cya and love to anyone who enjoyed my story or even if you didn't enjoy my story, thanx for reading anywayz.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Wahhhhh! Whatever, Rumiko did a good job with her story anywayz.

**Watching her from Above.**

**Can't Fall for my Boss's Brother.**

Youkai Gang

"Hey Inuyasha, boss wants us in the Office right now." Sango was practically fuming now, this was the 3rd time she called Inuyasha. She always was had to get the gang members ready especially Inuyasha; who was an egotistical jackass.

"Shut the fuck up, Sango. Naraku said meet him in 10 minutes, does it look like 10 minutes, dumb BITCH!" Inuyasha was on top of some half naked girl planting kisses down her neck. "I'll be back baby, we can continue this later, kay?" The girl just nodded not knowing that Inuyasha was just going ditch her.

"Damn Inuyasha, I swear that if we don't find another girl to join the gang then I'm going to go crazy. I can't even talk to Kagura or Kanna cause they're always anti social and Ayame is just over obsessed with Kouga, I should of never joined the gang."

"Feh" Inuyasha just mumbled.

* * *

Five Minutes Later

"Finally dog crap, everyone's been waiting for you. Anyway, why are we here Naraku?" a pissed of wolf demon was sending death glares straight at Inuyasha and Naraku.

"I don't usually call the lower ranked members here but since I did, you guys should know that this is very important. As you guys know. The only branch of the government that has been able to get our information is Sesshoumaru's branch known as the Tokyo Youkai Assassins T.Y.A. There will be many assassins from the other branches but this year T.Y.A is in charge of taking care of the Youkai Gang."

Inuyasha started chuckling "Sesshoumaru? But he's a total wimp, it was just luck that he got the info. Why won't we just attack this T.Y.A thing anyway, they don't stand a chance."

Naraku answered plainly, "Even if I wanted to attack T.Y.A, I wouldn't be able to. T.Y.A is like a gang which moves around constantly and works on it's own. Sango showed us T.Y.A's stats, they have never failed one mission ever, all of their missions are A or B ranked and they barely have done any D or C ranked missions that were assigned to them. Just because the government assigned them a mission, it doesn't mean that they have to finish it. T.Y.A is like a private organization. Our main worries is that we don't know if Sesshoumaru turned down the mission to investigate the Youkai Gang, right Sango?"

"Yeah, knowing Sesshoumaru, he would probably turn down this mission, the Youkai Gang is just some practical joke to him. But if he accepted the mission then our stats will go down from the moment his assassin or assassins come in. I have a bad feeling about this." Sango slowly nodded.

"Okay Miroku, Kanna, and I will watch from above, we will not interfere with the tryouts, just keep an eye on everyone that is slightly suspicious. The rest of you will participate in the fight or keep things stable." Naraku started chuckling at his ingenious plan. 'not really'

* * *

With Kagome

Kagome had changed into a tight ripped black and red spaghetti strapped shirt and a tight pair of black jeans. She wore spiky earrings and put her hair into a loose bun. She had to admit, she looked damn sexy.

Kagome finally reached the warehouse, a couple of guards were standing by the doorway.

"Hey bitch, what the hell are you doing here? You better leave if you don't want to die." All the guards started to laugh out loud. Kagome just walked past them until one of the guards grabbed her wrist.

"Bitch I said go home, you can't just barge in like that. What are you even here for?" "Actually I'm here for tryouts, no one said that a woman can't enter. So, move your fat ass"

The guard swung his hand back to slap Kagome but she was quicker though. When his hand got close to her face she grabbed his wrist stopping it. She then twisted it quickly letting off a crack.

"Jin, Kaiji, get over here. Let's kill this bitch." They lunged at Kagome together but she jumped up leaving them colliding together. She punched Jin in the stomach and kicked Kaiji in the groin leaving them spread across the floor. The other guard just ran away.

Moments later, a tall girl wearing a pink tank top and black shorts with magenta eye shadow and dark eyeliner started running toward Kagome, "You're not suppose to be fighting until your picked on." "Yeah, well it's called self defense," answered Kagome.

Sango giggled quietly. "So, what's your name? I'm Sango, I'm the only top girl gang member, aren't you kinda scared? We have girls in the tryouts but compared to them you're tiny."

"Actually, I'm not scared one bit, besides haven't you ever looked in the mirror, you're like my size but just a little taller." Kagome said sarcastically. "By the way I'm Kagome."

* * *

3 minutes before the fight.

Kagome frowned and sat down on the bleachers.

Soon a wolf demon Kouga jumped down from the railings on the ceiling. "Okay, I'm Kouga, rank 5 in the gang. Now, you guys will be chosen randomly, you guys will fight for 3 minutes in the ring. If you win, you go to the next round, if you lose, you get dumped into a trash can, got it?"

The crowd started cheering, there must have been about 300 youkai and a lot of humans. The ring was surrounded by a high fence with spikes.

Kagome watched the fights intently scoping out and watching the moves of the other fighters in the three rings. There wasn't any doubt that she would be put up against them later. So far in her ring there had been five fights. In the first one the fat built guy had won. He had pretended to be slow and weak until the demon got close. The guy had then grabbed the demons head and slammed it to the ground stunning the demon and then the guy had jumped a good 4 feet in the air and body slammed the demon knocking him out.

Even though the demon was knocked out Koga declared him the winner. Koga said the demon won because he did not use wrestling moves such as the body slam. He said this was hand to hand combat meaning that there should be no such things as body slams because nine out of ten times, you wouldn't be able to body slam your opponent in the real world. Of course the guy got mad but Koga had him dragged out of the warehouse. Right now a fight had just ended leaving the winner's opponent dead. That made two kills one win by default and two knock outs.

Koga scanned the crowd to see who was next. The winners were on the other side of the ring so he didn't have to worry about picking the same people again. His eyes landed on Kagome and they stayed there for a minute.

"You, woman and you." Koga pointed to another demon this one red skinned with horns sprouting from his head and long razor sharp claws and yellow teeth, if you could call them that. He almost looked like the devil. Kagome stepped into the ring followed by the demon.

"Too bad such a pretty woman has to die." The demon laughed and the crowd was roaring with laughter.

"I wouldn't call you pretty and I could have sworn you were male. Oh well guess what they say is true you can't judge a book by its cover." Kagome responded.

Kagome heard Koga let out a chuckle but the demon was not amused.

"Alright you know the rules." Koga said. "So FIGHT!"

The demon lunged at Kagome. She stepped to the side and brought her knee up quickly slamming it into his stomach. She backed up and the demon stood up. This time He kicked at her head but Kagome ducked it punching him in the stomach. Then as she raised back up she swung her leg around hitting him in his side making him stumble a few feet to the left. Kagome moving quickly punched him right between the eyes. Knocking him down. She moved back waiting for him to get up. Kagome kicked him in the side of his head. He laid flat no his back not moving. Koga waited a minute before announcing Kagome the winner by knock out.

"That was some impressive fighting for a human woman. I've only seen Sango fight that good and I think you're even better than her." Koga commented.

Kagome didn't even look at him "That wasn't even a challenge, that was just hand to hand combat not anything special. Can't help feeling bad for the loser."

Koga then looked up raising an eyebrow at Naraku and Miroku.

Naraku then said "Watch her she's good."

"Don't worry I'll be **watching her from above**."

* * *

Hi everyone, hoped you liked it, the next chapter is going to be better. Thanx anyway for reading my fan fiction. 


	3. My Perfect Revenge

Hello again, I hope you really enjoy the chapter. It took me a long time to think up this story not to mention how long it took me to write out the last chapters. Oh well hope you guys will enjoy and maybe you can recommend my story to other ppl such as friends or family. Well love all my awesome fans for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters like Sesshoumaru and Rin aka my favorite ppl in the story. :)

O

O

O

O

* * *

**My Perfect Revenge**

**Can't fall for my Boss's Brother.**

* * *

O 

O

O

O

Kagome and the contestants fought for hours until there were only about 20 people left.

"There are 10 top finalist but I would like to announce the top 3 people with the highest stats: Kagome, Yura, and Bankotsu. If any of you guys want to be accepted in the gang, you better kick it up a notch. For now we will have an hour break and we will resume after this. The top 10 finalist will fight each other afterwards the top 5 will be tested by the lower gang members such as: Kagura, Ayame, Kohaku, Kanna, the Thunder Brothers, and afterwards Shippou, the fox demon will test the top 2 finalists, the break starts now!" Kouga snickered as he saw most of the contestants relax at the sound of no fighting till an hour.

The crowd started screaming on top of their lungs cheering. The lights turned dim and they cranked up the music. The guards pressed the bleachers into the wall while everyone started spreading across the floor dancing. Kagome was one of the finalist who were relieved that there wouldn't be anymore fighting for a while.

While Kagome was dancing to the music until she bumped into someone. could it be Inuyasha, sorry no Kagome turned around to see a boy around 16 or 17, he had black hair, he was wearing a black muscle shirt and a baggy green camou pants. He looked familiar but Kagome couldn't seem to remember him.

The boy just looked at Kagome and gave her a weird stare. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" Kagome was surprised that the boy recognized her too. "I'm Kohaku one of the gang members, who are you?"

"Kohaku? I'm Kagome I've seen you before but I'm not sure."

"Ka-go-me? Don't you know Souta, the one that lives at a shrine?"

She nodded, before she was able to answer to him, the mysterious boy ran away. "Kohaku, where have I heard that? Ok, now that was weird. Fuck, who was that guy, better be alert, that guy might know something."

O

O

O

Ten girls were surrounding Inuyasha, trying to touch him or trying to dance with him. He was able to escape from the girls while getting a drink. "Hey Miroku, aren't there any cute girls here?" Miroku wore a black and purple colors are gay, sorry sleeveless shirt and black baggy pants. He also had a red hand print on his left cheek.

"Did you try to grope Sango again you dumb ass?"

"I didn't think she would mind, I can't find her right now, want to go check out some girls?" a perverted Miroku grinned. He started looking to the side looking for a cute girl until he saw someone. "Damn Inuyasha, check out that girl, isn't she that Kagome girl that kept on winning. She was cute from above, but from this distance she's not only cute but she's also fuckin sexy too."

Miroku was going to head her way but some hanyou grabbed him by the shoulder. "Why won't you go find Sango, this one's mine." Inuyasha licked his lips before walking to Kagome.

Kagome was dancing calmly. Suddenly a pair of harms wrapped itself around her waist.

"Hey sexy" Inuyasha said seductively trying to get Kagome's attention. Kagome then turned around to meet a guy with golden eyes and long white hair, he had dog ears sticking out of his head kawaii . He wore a tight red muscle shirt and a pair of baggy jeans. She then pushed him away trying to run off until he grabbed her wrist.

"Dumb bitch, don't you know who I am, I'm the 2nd rank member of the youkai gang aka Inuyasha." 'Damn no girl ever resisted me before. Fuck, it had to be the cute one too, but guess what, I always get what I want'

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered while trying to remember where she heard that name. 'Damn, Sessho's brother? God, they are opposites, I mean this guy has ears, Sesshoumaru has a tail, one's loud the other is quiet and reserved, and dumb verses smart. Wow!' "Look I don't give a crap who you are, just leave me . . . . "

Before Kagome could finish Inuyasha crushed his mouth over hers, he ran his fingers over her hair and down her arms. A tick began above her eye when this...guy...didn't show any signs of stopping any time soon. Deciding it was only fair to make the first move in finishing the kiss, Kagome began to pull away and nearly screamed in frustration when he kept her head in place with a clawed hand.

Kagome gasped when he started licking her mouth, Inuyasha took the advantage and stuck his tongue into her mouth exploring. Kagome then had the perfect idea, she wrapped her arms around his next next entangling her hands into his hair.

'Finally, I knew that she would give up. Fuck, her lips are so soft, I don't think I could stop even if I wanted to.' Kagome then smirked and bit Inuyasha's tongue hard. His hands then loosened while his ears twitched. She pushed him to the ground and ran away swiftly.

O

O

O

Sango was now assigned to go call Inuyasha and the others to come to Naraku's office until the fight started which was about 10 minutes. Just as Sango was about to go she tripped on some white dog which was be Inuyasha.

"What the hell, what happened to you Yash?"

Inuyasha ignored her question while rewinding the kiss just now. 'She's feisty, I like feisty but did she have to bite that hard?' Afterwards he stuck out his tongue at Sango. "Is my tongue bleeding?"

Inuyasha had 2 bite marks on his tongue, Sango couldn't help laughing, "Damn Yash, did you tried to rape some girl in 15 minute while leaving your tongue out? Whatever, anyway Naraku wants to see us before the matches start." Inuyasha followed Sango while pouting.

O

O

O

When everyone's with Naraku

Naraku was grinning for some reason when everyone arrived "Miroku, how many assassins have been found?"

"Kanna and I spotted out at least 23 assassins or spies, there's no doubt that they work for the government but we haven't found anybody who works for Sesshoumaru, we don't even find anybody suspicious that works for T.Y.A. Kanna also spotted out one of the assassins from K.I.P, if we bribe the assassin, we might be able to find out if Sesshoumaru accepted the mission."

"Good, what about that Kagome girl?"

"At first I thought that she could have been an assassin but now there's no way that she could work for Sesshoumaru or the government, she's way to careless if she was one."

"I agree with Miroku, I don't think Kagome is an assassin either." A voice came from the back.

Sango was shocked when she realized the voice was coming from Kohaku.

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think that Kohaku."

"Well, at first I wasn't sure but I recognize her name from Shikon High, remember guys, I'm pretty sure that Kouga, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha should remember this event from 2 years ago, especially Kouga. Kagome's as wild as Sango so she might join the gang for fun or if she wants revenge on Inuyasha from two years ago."

_Flashback._

Shikon High Graduation. 2 yrs ago .

Sango was in the gang since she was 15 and now she was 18, everyone was her age except for Kohaku which was 14 at the time. The youkai gang wasn't so popular then so they could walk around without anyone really noticing them except a few girls because Inuyasha and Kouga were good looking. So anyway the gang was walking around Shikon High so they could hopefully mess with some kid and beat him up. Kohaku was walking near the graduation ceremony alone though.

A voice caught Kohaku's attention. "Hey Kohaku, what are you doing here, whatever though, it's been so boring so far. My sis's graduation is today, want to go steal some food." A kid around Kohaku's age grinned.

"Sorry Souta, Sango's going to kill me if she finds out that I sneaked in. I'm with some of the gang uh.., I mean some of Sango's friends and I'm not suppose to bring attention to myself especially the security."

"What? Come on Kohaku, it's not like you ever keep the rules anyway. The only person that would probably find out is my sis Kagome and she never rats me out. Plus, I always talk about you cause you're my best friend so I don't think she'll mind if I bring a friend. Kagome is pretty nice most of the time but you don't want to mess with her when she's angry. She taught me how to fight since I was 5. My dad died when I was four but he taught Kagome how to fight and she kept on practicing and my grandpa and my mom help her on her miko powers. I never met anyone who beat Kagome before, she's like 3 times better than me."

Kohaku and Souta were friends since they were little and from the moment they met they got along. They use to train together and share every secret. Souta trusted Kohaku and even told him that Kagome was a miko on the other hand Kohaku couldn't tell Souta that he joined the Youkai gang.

Kohaku frowned. "How bout you walk around the school with me and we can come back in ten minutes, ok?" Souta just nodded following Souta. "Oh yeah Souta, I have to go pee so just walk and I'll catch up to you, ok?" 'I promise I'll tell Souta about me joining the gang when I get back,' he smirked and ran to the school facilities.

Souta walked alone until a black truck pulled up. A wolf demon jumped out of the trunk and ran in front of Souta. "Kouga, just leave the kid alone, I have a bad feeling about this one."

"Shut the hell up Sango, we came here to play now it's play time." Kouga started yelling at Souta for no reason afterwards while Souta just stared at him speechless. "Oh, so you're ignoring me, huh? Well guess what you're victim number 1. Dumb kid." Kouga chuckled. He was about to punch Souta but Souta ducked and kicked him in the stomach. Souta avoided every hit that Kouga did.

'Damn this kid is fast, I haven't even laid a hit on him yet.' Just as Kouga was about to hit Souta again, Souta kicked him in the head and knocked him unconscious.

Sango stood up and got out of the truck, 'Shit, where did Kohaku go, we can't leave until he comes back. This kid definitely isn't backing out so guess I have to fight. "Miroku lets buy some time till Kohaku comes back." Sango and Miroku tried to hold down Souta but he kicked them and made them land on the pavement, just as he was about to do the finishing move, a hand wrapped itself around Souta's neck and the other on his arm. The person behind him had long silver hair and long claws.

"You're pretty good kid, I guess I'll give you the honor of giving my name, it's Inuyasha. You should join us, you'll have a friend to play with. Every heard of Kohaku." Souta gasped and before he could answer he felt his arm crack and he was knocked unconscious.

_End of Flashback_

"And that's what happened, I figured out that Inuyasha broke 2 bones in Souta's arm and he had a concussion. I don't know but I'm pretty sure that Souta told Kagome."

Kouga turned pale, Sango, and Miroku just looked at each other, and Inuyasha just tried to act tough while trying to forget the pain on his tongue. 'Fuck, I almost killed that kid and I kissed his sister too, I'm in deep shit.'

"You mean that Kagome is that kid's sister, I remember now, while I was watching her fight, she was way better than that kid but their moves were slightly similar. She wasn't even trying when she fought. She just beat the opponent without giving a sweat. If she's out for revenge then you're dead Inuyasha. I mean that kid is like Kohaku's age and he beat the crap out Kouga without getting hurt and Kouga's one of the ranked members too. He knocked me and Miroku down easily and Kohaku says that Kagome's 3 times better than the kid. And not to mention that 2 years has gone by, we may have gotten a lot better cause of the training in the gang, but I bet Kagome has gotten better in 2 years too."

"That's true but remember Kouga only gotten beaten because the kid caught him off guard and Kouga didn't take the kid seriously. You and Miroku were buying time so you weren't guys weren't really trying that hard and the kid's as good as Kohaku and we're 3 times better than Kohaku so that makes all of us equal." Inuyasha grinned as everyone nodded.

O

O

O

Kagome sat on the bleachers sighing. The youkai pulled out the bleachers down, the fight was suppose to start in 2 minutes. She couldn't forget the encounter with the little boy 30 minutes ago.

'What was his name again, oh yeah Kohaku, why did he mention Souta, whatever. Kay, I've seen Kouga the whole demon, Sango; she lead me to the bleachers, Inuyasha; who stole my first kiss, but I haven't met Miroku yet.' Kagome's eyes grew big as she thought of something. 'I remember 2 years ago'

_Flashback_

Kagome found Souta laying on the pavement, his arm was in a weird position. "Souta, Souta, what happened to you?" When Souta got home, he just looked at the floor and he wouldn't eat anything. Kagome had to heal Souta's arm with her miko powers while he was in her room just staring off into space.

"Souta, everyone's really worried about you, it's my graduation and I wanted everything to go well, okay?" Souta started tearing up but he never cried or whimpered. He told Kagome everything while she just listened. She was pissed that Inuyasha beat up Souta even though he got knocked a lot but she couldn't help feeling sorry for Souta because he thought Kohaku didn't trust him enough to tell him his secrets.

Souta mentioned that there was some wolf demon that got screwed up and the girl called him "Kouga," also a girl that tried to stop Kouga that was called "Sango," some weirdo name "Miroku," and the guy who gave the honor of telling his name "Inuyasha."

_End of Flasback._

Kagome smirked, getting into the gang is the perfect revenge for the gang and for Inuyasha, the loser that hurt my brother and stole my first kiss. I Have** the Perfect Revenge. **'I'm going to make him fall in love with me, convincing him to reveal the gang's weakness, break his heart, give the information on the gang to T.Y.A, and even for a bit of humor, get him reunited with his loving brother can't wait to see Sesshoumaru's face , and I'll have **my Perfect Revenge. **I just can't wait till the matches begin.

O

O

O

O

**AN: Wow what a long chapter, anywayz thanx for reading. Next chapter will hopefully be more interesting. This chapter was mostly based on Kohaku and Souta. I feel bad for Kohaku, he didn't get a chance to tell Souta about the gang. :( well anywayz hope you enjoyed the chapter. Took a long time to write. If you guys think I should makechange anytthingin the story or add anything in the story then plz suggest it in the review. Thanx and love. From linh**


End file.
